The existence of latency in a network can have varying impacts on different types of network applications and associated user experiences. One example of a latency sensitive application is a Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) application. Even small amounts of latency in a VOIP application can be detrimental to users' abilities to communicate with one another in a natural manner. In contrast, the presence of latency during a download of a large file may be imperceptible (or at least tolerable) to a user. There exists an ongoing need to improve network traffic classification and handling.